


[Podfic] The Secret Guide to Subverting Super Villains Bent on World Domination: Excerpt 12

by Hananobira



Category: Smallville
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Fluff, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-28 00:27:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 54
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6306526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hananobira/pseuds/Hananobira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What do you mean <i>had</i>?</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] The Secret Guide to Subverting Super Villains Bent on World Domination: Excerpt 12

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Secret Guide to Subverting Super Villains Bent on World Domination: Excerpt 12](https://archiveofourown.org/works/480384) by [Brighid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brighid/pseuds/Brighid). 



**Notes and acknowledgements:**  
Eternal gratitude as always to Paraka and Jinjurly for hosting!

 **Original Fic:** [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/480384)  
**Author:** Brighid  
**Fandom:** Smallville  
**Pairing:** Clark/Lex  
**Rating:** Teen  
**Warnings:** None  
**Length:** 00:04:54

 **Paraka:** [MP3 (7.1 MB)](http://hananobira.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Super%20Villains.mp3) or [M4B (4.9 MB)](http://hananobira.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Super%20Villains.m4b)  
**Audiofic Archive:** [here](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/secret-guide-to-subverting-super-villains-bent-on-world-domination-excerpt-12)

Recorded to meet the Super Villains Challenge on Podfic BINGO!


End file.
